Elite Commando Unit Omicron
Elite Commando Unit Omicron is a special elite group of commandos who possess high levels of phazon enhancements in their weaponry and defenses. They appear in the Metroid fanfic Metroid Rebirth. Background This squad of commandos was considered one of the best of the best amongst the space pirate commando units, especially during the phazon crisis. Their nearly impenitrable armor, along with their powerful phazon-based weaponry, compliments their heavy training and high skill, making them a force to be reckoned with, especially when one considers that they are using most of what was left of the galaxies phazon stockpile after Phaaze was destroyed. This group participated in the battle of Norion, disabling Generator B before Rundus arrived. Rundus arrival forced them to retreat momentarily before attempting a counteroffensive in an attempt to prevent Generator B from going back online, but to little avail. Outmatched against Rundus ice-based abilities, they were forced to escape when their takeoff craft arrived. During this time, their armor protected them from from the majority of Rundus' freezing attacks, though in the end they still suffered heavy injuries, though fortunately no casualties occurred. When the pirate homeworld was under siege, this unit was used to defend the High Commands chamber, and managed to hold off nearly several dozen Federation Marines and PED troopers before being ordered to aid the High Command in their escape. Their skills were put to use many times by the space pirates since that event, and through their actions on one mission deep into the Galactic Federation, the knowledge of the Metroid hatchling being held on the Ceres space colony was acquired. This knowledge would eventually result in the capturing of the Metroid hatchling by Ridley. When the unit was sent to capture the massive phazon source detected on Lacarus Prime, however, all their training hadn't prepared them for the fury that was the reborn Metroid Prime. Though they managed to summon their support ATC's, they were annihilated, leaving only those who had remained to aid in the diversion alongside the main force alive. Category:Space Pirates Category:Enemies Gear This unit wears an advanced form of phazon-enhanced armor capable of defending them from even the most powerful of weaponry. They wield powerful phazon-enhanced assault rifles as well as built-in missile launchers. The dash jets placed into their backs give them enhanced maneuverability, and their cloaking systems increase their ability to move through heavily defended areas with relative ease. They wield a duel energy blade built into their rifles, and an energy shield built into their other arm which provided adequate defense against energy blasts and. Finally, they have a thermal-targeting technology built into their visors which allows them to track targets with ease. Important Members Rynoth - Commander of the squad, he was once one of the personal guards of the Science Team Commander. Being promoted to the leader of unit Omicron, he led various missions, including the defense of the space pirate homeworld during its invasion by the Galactic Federation and also the discovery of the location of the metroid hatchling. His career would come to an end on Lacarus Prime when he was annihilated by Metroid Prime, along with over half of his unit.